DGM Short Stories & Drabbles
by MikaMikaBOOM2.0
Summary: A dumping ground for all of my stories that never made it past the first chapter. If I get re interested in an idea, I'll publish a new story.
1. 1 Drunk On Gunpowder And Love

"Have a nice day!" Lavi cheerfully told the mafioso goons. They sneered, and exited without another word. Lavi allowed his forced smile to fade, and ran a hand through his red hair.

"Assholes." He grumbled, and trudged back to his desk. Lavi worked as an editor at The Daily Scribe, the newspaper that his family had run for generations. They also doubled as an information broker for the seedier crowds. He didn't approve of the shady dealings, but he could live with it.

There was only one thing that set his teeth on edge, and that was the ridiculous 'rent' the Black Order had put in place. The Daily Scribe's headquarters was smack dab in the middle of the Black Order's territory, and in order to remain in business, the newspaper paid off their 'rent'. Once a month, when the Black Order sent their goons to collect protection money, Lavi found himself with a need to drink. So he allowed himself to indulge himself in visits to the Ark Pub.

* * *

The Ark Pub was a nicely sized building smack dab in the center of the Rose District. It was two stories high, with a brick exterior and emerald green awning over its windows. The local watering hole for civilians and mafia alike, the pub was on the border of where the Black Order's territory and the Noah Family's territory met. It was often referred to as the boundary line between the two territories, and for good reason. The owner, a charming man with a silver tongue named Neah Walker, was as strictly neutral as it got, and wasn't afraid to kick members of both families out on the street.

Even though it was technically neutral territory, members of both sides were often seen there, mingling among the local rabble and drinking at the bar. If they managed to get past the bouncer, Kanda, the braver ( _or stupider, depends on who's talking_ ) ones would flirt shamelessly with the women employed by the pub, until they got an eyeful of the veteran bartender, Alma. Even though the former hitman had retired to be a bartender, the name Alma "Arctic" Karma was still revered and feared among the criminal community. In fact, many of the employees were of former mafia backgrounds, though a few were civilian. One such person was the owner's niece, Alice Walker. Lavi also had the unfortunate luck of having a crush on said woman.

"Can I get ya anything else?" Lavi looked up from his drink to see the woman of his affections standing in front of him, and he had to suppress the urge to blush.

Alice "Ali" Walker was a tall knock-out beauty with a body that many women would kill to possess. She had shoulder length white hair and grey eyes, and wore the female equivelant of a bartender's uniform. That meant she wore a white collared shirt with the top few buttons open, revealing a glimpse of her rather plentiful cleavage, black pants, and black kitten heels that gave her an extra inch in height.

"Actually, I'm fine, but thanks anyway." He smiled, and Alice returned it with a soft grin.

"If ya need anything, just yell." She said, and left to attend to another customer.

Alma, the cheeky ass, chuckled from where he was drying some glasses. Lavi turned red, and took a long sip of his drink in an attempt to hide his embarrassed blush.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Lavi!" Alma teased, blue eyes glittering with mirth. Lavi shot him a look.

"But really, Lavi. If you're interested in her, you've gotta tell her how you feel, and soon." He chastised.

Lavi ran a hand through his hair in frustration."Yeah, yeah. I know that." He huffed.

"You don't know the half of it." Alma grumbled, and set down the glass. He leaned on the counter, and looked Lavi in the eye. Alma's baby blue eyes had turned as frigid as ice. The redhead was suddenly reminded of why Alma had earned the nickname "Arctic" from the mafia community. Alma was such a goofball, it was easy to forget that up until recently, he'd been one of the deadliest hitman for hire, with an unknown body count.

"You know the Noah Family member Tyki Mikk?"He asked rhetorically. Lavi nodded. Everyone knew about Tyki Mikk. An infamous gambler and womanizer, he was one of the 13 executives of the Noah Family.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He's been slinking around the area as of late. Rumor has it that he's trying to court Alice." Alma said quietly. Lavi snorted into his drink.

"He _does_ realize that she isn't some cheap floozy like his usual stands, right? That spitfire is probably the most dangerous woman in the underground!" Lavi chortled.

Alma gave a bark of laughter. "Ain't that the truth! She's attractive, intelligent, and has connections; any mafioso would kill to have a woman like that as a wife. The _only_ reason she hasn't been swarmed by marriage proposals is because of Neah." Alma said fondly. They turned their gaze to said woman, who was helping a rather wasted customer.

"Mikk's been bringing Alice flowers everyday for a week. Big red roses! He seems to think she can be wooed by him. Ha!" Alma snorted, "I know for a _fact_ Alice already has her eye on someone else!"

"Who does she like?" Lavi asked, trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably. Alma blinked, and grinned, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, I forget how oblivious you are." Alma laughed at Lavi's indignant "Hey!"

"She likes _you_ , Lavi." Alma said, blue eyes alight as he watched Lavi for a reaction.

Lavi fainted away, dead to the world.

* * *

OMAKE!

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful-" Tyki Mikk was cut off by a broom slamming into his face.

"When will it get through your thick skull that I'm NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!" Alice yelled, swatting him again with her broom. Wisely, he retreated from the angry woman and her broom.

That broom had been the subject of more than a few nightmares for mafioso foolish enough to cross her.


	2. ONESHOT: The Fool's Misery

With those words, those horrible, horrible words, Allen's already cracked mentality shattered with the force of a bomb. And yet, no one noticed, as his silver eyes went dull and his organs ran cold. No one noticed how he expertly hid all of it behind a forced smile.

"Thank you for informing me, Cross." He said, and spun on his heel, brushing past the CROW to exit the room. Aimlessly, he drifted through the Black Order HQ, until he reached the door of one of the many training rooms.

He entered the room, and shut the door tightly behind him, eyes overcast and vision hazy as tears threatened to spill from mercury eyes. His mind swirled in a blizzard of static, sluggish and pounding at his skull.

He took three shaky steps forward, before his fragile resolve shattered.

He fell to his knees, not caring as they were scraped and the cloth torn. He gripped his hair in sweaty fingers, and began to scream, mourning for the long lie that he had perceived to be the truth. Hot tears streamed down his face, his throat and mouth were thick with phlegm.

Had _any_ of it been true? How _much_ of it had been a lie? What a fool he was, believing in a lie for so long.

Had Mana ever even loved him? Or was that a _lie_ as well?

Was this to be his fate, tangled up in the accursed red strings of fate, unable to be loved?

Was he Allen? Was he Neah? Or was he Red? He pulled his hair in frustration.

A voice was screaming in his ears, and hands shook him like a ragdoll. Why were they touching him? Only bad things happened when people touched him, he thought. Get away get away get away GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY! He screamed at them, an animalistic noise with no meaning, no message, just betraying his feral, emotional state.

He stood shakily, and stumbled away from the figure, until his back reached a corner and he curled into a ball on the floor.

His scar burned. He hated his scar. He clawed at his face, his fingers coming away bloody as he tore at the large scar. He hated it he hated it he HATED IT!

Red liquid seeped into his eyes.

Oh God, _oh god_ , that's blood!

* * *

 _Mana's blood splattered across the stone street. People crowded around murmuring and yelling. Mana needed help! Why was no one helping? Humans….. He hated them and their false morals. He hated them he hated them he hated them he HATED THEM HE HATED THEM!_

 _A spark of hatred's fire ignited in his heart, and the Noah of Destruction stirred in his comatose state._

* * *

He was burning. Why did his chest hurt? Why couldn't he breathe? He couldn't breathe! He clawed at his chest with bloody fingers, as if to remove the pressure in his chest. HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP!

The still sane part of him registered the yelling. The figure had been joined by more figures, and they surrounded his corner.

"Allen Walker, come quietly or we will have to use force!" Someone yelled, and he frowned, pausing in his self-mutilation. Blood streamed from the gouges left by his fingernails, and dripped onto his white robe.

"Go away." He croaked out, and glared at his bloody fingers.

"What?" Someone hissed, and he looked up, blood dripping from his chin like tears.

"Go away. Don't wanna talk to you." He slurred his words in his madness. A girl stepped up, violet eyes shining with tears.

"Allen, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way? It isn't like you!" She cried, and was ushered away by a man in a beret. Allen cocked his head quizzically, as if in question.

"Humans." He spat, as if it were an insult. The group of figures paused. He knew what they were thinking. Allen was the hero! He was the champion of protection, the shield against the Akuma. He wanted to save everyone. It can't be good if he was not referring to himself as human.

"But you're human too, Allen!" The girl yelled, and he chuckled. The chuckle grew into a guffaw, then a snort, then a fit of maddening laughter that rang with hysteria.

"Human! Human she calls me! ME! I don't think I have been called human before!" He laughed, gold swirling into his silver eyes. The girl took a step back, but after a moment of hesitation, took two steps forward.

"Oh, I've been called many, MANY things! I've been called demon, monster, bastard, runt, devil, demon child, freak, abomination, sin against nature, mistake, brat, Red, beast, vermin, creature, animal, boy, Noah, akuma, destroyer. But human? HAH!" He barked out a laugh that left his lungs screaming in agony.

"Humans like you are the worst, yah know? You damn hypocrites! You preach about morals and ideals, but when it's time to act on your so called humanity and help, all you do is stand to the side and lie. I hate humans like you. I HATE HUMANS! ALL YOU DO IS TAKE, AND YOU NEVER GIVE! I'VE HAD TO FIGHT FOR EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN MY LIFE, EVERYTHING! I ask for nothing, NOTHING! But all it takes for you to abandon me is the confirmation of abilities I didn't even want! Do you think I chose to be a Noah? Do you?!" He roared, and backed as far as he could into the corner. Everyone was stunned into silence. No one had ever seen this side of Allen before, except for a certain swordsman.

Allen's eyes were squeezed shut to hide the amber swirling into his silver eyes, and his hands covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out the roaring of his blood. His lips were sealed in a firm line, and he was coiled up tighter than a spring. Tears leaked from his eyes, mixing with his blood and staining his robe pink.

He didn't realize he wasn't alone, until someone pulled him into an awkward embrace. Allen broke down at the human touch. This person, this comrade wasn't asking questions, or even angry, he was just…. There.

Instinctively, Allen moved closer to him, and sobbed into their chest. In the midst of his emotional breakdown, he didn't even question their actions.

The normally short-tempered Kanda didn't even so much as frown, just allowed Allen to mourn for the lie he had believed in.


	3. ONESHOT: The Queen of Lying Hearts

Boring.

Boring.

BORING.

Boring BORING boring BORING boring BORING boring BORING. Why must they all be so dull?

She twists a lock of her hair around her finger, and her lips pucker up in distaste.

' _This world is so ugly,'_ she thinks to herself, glaring at them all behind a mask of sugary smiles.

 _'These fools really call themselves the 'heroes' of this twisted card game? Even though I hold the trump card? Pathetic.'_ She sneers with a poker face befitting of the self-proclaimed Queen of Lies.

 _'Do they only see the mask, I wonder?'_ She ponders, tipping her head back to gaze at the ceiling. She smirks, and runs a hand through loose white hair.

 _'Well, she really isn't a mask, but she's so easily broken, she might as well be.'_

 _'If he wasn't such a narrow minded fool, the Inspector would be a most entertaining opponent. It would be most amusing if he was to discover this "true" me. Most amusing indeed.'_ She is swept back to the present by the calling of her mask's name. A false smile comes naturally to the born actress, "Allen" put into place and fastened with a crimson ribbon of lies.

The actress says her lines with a practiced ease, proclaiming she has no good cards while she's really got a full set. Feeling confident with her wine red ribbons in her hair, she allows herself to relax while the sweet little lies roll off her tongue.

And all too quickly, a gloved hand closes on her shoulder. The blond marionette stands there, studying her with a blank look. Every one of his movements is decisive, like the directions in a script. He's a method actor, one so immersed in his role that he doesn't even realize he's playing a role anymore. She grins wickedly behind her naive mask.

She'd always been fond of this one, both her and "Allen". If she was going to truly become the Queen of Hearts, rather than the Alice of this story, she would need a proper White Rabbit. But in order for her final fantasy, she'd need more than just a lone rabbit. No, what she needed was a true Alice, and only then would she reveal the crown hiding under her cloak. And she would need to do it soon.

* * *

Ever since he had first been assigned to watch over the white-haired exorcist, Howard Link had always felt that something was not right with the petite woman. She would hide her careful manipulations behind sugary kindness and delicate manners, but he could see straight through the sugar glass mask she wore. Whoever "Allen" really was, they were playing the strings of the war like a puppeteer, making all conform to her script.

A passing glance only confirmed his beliefs, when, if only for a split second, she had dropped the mask to reveal a terrifyingly jovial grin, that of a woman who knows how to manipulate the sins and desires of those around her. She had feigned innocence when he asked her about it, but the faintest glint in her eyes gave away her mind, readjusting and accommodating her slip of character.

If he hadn't known better, Link would have thought that Allen Walker should have been called "The Actress."

* * *

That darker side of Allen Walker was only revealed to all the moment the battle with Alma Karma was finished. Walker had fallen to her knees in the rubble of the North American Branch, and had laughed uncontrollably, her bloody fingers scratching fresh sores into her face and upper arms.

She traced little hearts in the growing pool of her own blood, occasionally pausing to lick the metallic liquid off her fingers before returning to her ministrations.

"Oh, oh." She purred, sick delight melting in pools of liquid silver eyes. She was gazing at the remains of Alma Karma with something akin to amusement.

"What a shame. Really, what a pity!" She laughed, startling those who had remained after the violent battle.

"He had such potential, you know. With a few adjustments, he would have been a perfect Alice. It's really quite the shame." She cackled, madness reflected in those gleaming eyes.

"...Walker?" Link asked wearily, as if he knew that she was real but did not quite want to believe it. The shorter woman giggled at him, as if he had told an amusing joke, and clapped her hands like a child.

"Excellent, just excellent! Not the route I would have gone to create an even more perfect Alice than I was, but ah, such is life." She said sweetly, and smoothed back her hair with a torn hand.

"Alice? What are you talking about, Walker?"

"Why, the foolish hero for this miserable excuse for a royal court. I used to be an Alice, but then I decided that being the Queen of Hearts would be much more exciting!" She laughed, as if she wasn't surrounded by her own blood.

"I realized long ago that this world is Wonderland, and I am the Alice. But why should I play the role of the tragic heroine, when the role of the self-made victor is much more satisfying?" She purrs, eyes gleaming with a hidden secret.

"Can you believe that I used to be satisfied with the role of the naive heroine? One would think that I got the modesty pounded into me by my travels with Cross, but they'd be wrong! Cross showed me the wonders of this world of sin!" She laughs, hands twisted up in her hair in an unheard of fit of madness. Her eyes gleaming wildly, she lets out a strangled cackle, drool spilling from the corner of her lips.

"I realized that sentimentality gets you nowhere in this monopoly world, so I adapted to the rules of the game! Why lose all your savings in an ill-thought out game, when you could win it big in the ultimate game?! If you want to blame anyone for the creation of such a monstrous Queen, blame the fool who inspired her! Stake your rage and despair on Cross!" She cackled, before unwinding her hands from her hair.

"But can you blame a girl for trying to make it big?" She giggles, hands splayed in a mocking gesture, drool dribbling down her chin onto her blood-stained pants.

"I was only playing the game society plays!" She smiled, and wipes her chin.

"Why put your life on the line when it's so much more fun to lose it all? After all, we're all just pawns in this existence. I'm just another evolution, another existence, so why sugarcoat it? Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself! I'd give you my name, but you already know me as "Allen", so why bother with a new name?" She explained.

"But really, get with the program! I'm disappointed that none of you pieced together the truth by now. Allen's stalker friend came close, but missed spectacularly. I was lying all along, but some of it wasn't really lies, only half-truths." The girl complained, her lips pursed in an exaggerated pout. But it was quickly replaced by a giggle and a quick smile. She splayed her hands in a playful gesture, and stuck out her tongue, before turning her gaze to a shocked and pissed off Yuu Kanda.

"Oh yeah! Hiya Kanda!" She laughed, and with an instant, she was kneeling next to him and giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"Buddy, pal, amigo! How would you like to be free from this war? To live out the rest of your days in a world where anything, and I mean anything is possible, and never have to fight for this silly group ever again? Oh, don't worry, you won't be lonely! I've just sent a few of our deceased friends souls ahead, and they're waiting for us in their new bodies! All I need to complete my cast is a March Hare, so you'll do. What do you say? Ready to be free?" She said sweetly, offering him her hand. Kanda actually looked thoughtful, and with a weary hand, he took her hand.

"Welcome to Wonderland, and my family, Onii-san!" She chirped, and they vanished in a burst of white light.

* * *

A girl of about 19 stood on a cliff overlooking the raging battle below, a playful smile splitting her pink lips. A sinister gleaming saber hung from the black sash of her rather Lolita blood red dress, the gleaming metal only matched in vividness as its owner's bright silver eyes. A head of carefully curled white hair pinned up meticulously into two pigtails, a small crown rested on her head.

"I really must apologize, Aniki. I really hadn't expected to get involved in one more battle." She said to the shadowed male that stood to her left. The man snorted, and swatted her upside the head. She whined, and rubbed her sore noggin.

"Meanie! What was that for?" She whined. The man rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit. You knew that this would happen, you always do." He said it out of jest more so than anger. It may have only been two years since that fateful day, but there were still quite a few of her mannerisms from her mask as Allen.

She said nothing, but had no need to, for the wide cheshire grin on her lips told him enough.

* * *

 **\\(^-^)/**

 **DOBBY IS FREE!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…...**

 **What the hell have I done? It started as an Alice in Wonderland AU, but turned into this! How Allen ended up as a sort of cross between Celestia Ludenberg and Junko Enoshima on the crazy scale, I honestly have no clue.**

 **Speaking of which, Celestia Ludenberg was my inspiration for the darker side of Allen.**

 **Any way, Review, Favorite, Follow, and read my other works!**

 **~MikaMikaBOOM2.0**

 **P.S. I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WILLING TO BETA MY WORK, AS I AM JUGGLING SCHOOL, WRITING, AND A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SOCIAL LIFE AT THE SAME TIME!**


End file.
